Electric type
The type (でんきタイプ Denki taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. The Electric type is a type of Pokémon that have electricity-oriented powers. They control electricity, store it, or even produce it. Electric-type Pokémon have varied habitats, from forests, praries, cities and power plants. Electric-type Pokémon are usually fast, and many of their attacks may paralyze the target. Some Electric-type Pokémon also resemble artifical objects used by humans that can relate to electricity. Some of the Electric-type Pokémon Trainers are Lt. Surge, the third Gym Leader of Kanto; Wattson, the third Gym Leader of Hoenn; Volkner, the last Sinnoh Gym Leader; Elesa the fourth Gym Leader of Unova; and Clemont, the fifth Gym Leader of Kalos. ELectric-type moves *There are 27 Electric-type moves (4.05% of the total). **In Generation I, 5 moves (3%) were introduced. **In Generation II, 2 moves (2.8%) were introduced. **In Generation III, 3 moves (2.8%) were introduced. **In Generation IV, 5 moves (3%) were introduced. **In Generation V, 2 moves (3.6%) were introduced. **In Generation VI, 6 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Special moves stand out. **8 moves are of the type. **11 moves are of the type. **8 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Cool moves stand out. **10 moves are of the type. **2 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. **1 move is of the type. **There are no moves of the type. **13 moves don't have this categorization. List of Electric-type moves Effectiveness of Electric-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Ineffective against Pokémon of the types: . Weaknesses and resistances of the Electric type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Abilities of Electric Pokémon Natural *Compoundeyes - Just the Joltik family; This is a ability. *Illuminate - Just the Chinchou family; This is a ability. *Intimidate - Just the Shinx family; This is a ability. *Levitate - This is a ability. *Lightningrod - This is a ability. *Limber - Just Stunfisk; This is a ability. *Magnet Pull - Just the Magnemite family; This is a ability. *Motor Drive *Multitype - Unique to Arceus (Electric Arceus) *Minus - Just Minun; This is a ability. *Pickup - Just Pachirisu; This is a ability. *Plus - Just Plusle; This is a ability. *Prankster - Just Thundurus; This is a / ability. *Pressure - This is a ability. *Rivalry - Just the Shinx family; This is a ability. *Run Away - Just Pachirisu; This is a ability. *Soundproof - Just the Voltorb family; This is a ability. *Static *Sturdy - Just the Magnemite family; This is a ability. *Teravolt - Unique to Zekrom. *Unnerve - Unique to the Joltik family. *Volt Absorb Hidden *Aftermath - Just the Voltorb family; This is a ability. *Analytic - Just the Magnemite family; This is a ability. *Defiant - Just Thundurus; This is a ability. *Guts - Just the Shinx family; This is a ability. *Quick Feet Just Jolteon; This is a ability. *Sand Veil - Just Stunfisk; This is a ability. *Sap Sipper - Just the Blitzle family; This is a ability. *Swarm - Just the Joltik family; This is a ability. *Vital Spirit - Just the Elekid family. *Water Absorb - Just the Chinchou family; This is a ability. Known Electric Pokémon Trainers Electric Pokémon Families Other *Zapmolcuno Delta Species Electric Pokémon *Charmander - Charmeleon - Charizard (Steel) *Pidgey - Pidgeotto - Pidgeot (Steel) *Fearow *Psyduck - Golduck *Gyarados (Steel) *Kabuto - Kabutops *Dratini - Dragonair - Dragonite (Steel) *Mewtwo *Totodile - Croconaw - Feraligatr *Gligar *Mantine *Larvitar - Pupitar - Tyranitar *Pelipper *Beldum - Metang - Metagross (Steel) *Rayquaza (Electric or Electric/Steel) *Deoxys Category:Pokémon Types Category:Electric-type Pokémon